


Let me rot away

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Series: The Rapturous Journey of Ilaria Barnes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Hunters & Hunting, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: The world has stopped hurting so much for a while, you are fifty and you feel empty.
Series: The Rapturous Journey of Ilaria Barnes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020664
Kudos: 1





	Let me rot away

You are fifty years old when your father dies and you don't feel anything.

The world has stopped hurting so much for a while, you are fifty and you feel empty.

Here you are standing together with your biological family, facing a casket as it descends to get buried in the ground, your face resembles more a stone, lacking any emotion or personality, the others cry around you. Nieces and nephews you don't know are the loudest, a few more relatives let out their tears quietly as they hug themselves in a effort to remain calm and collected.

Your father dying had been such a surprise for all of them, as old as he was your father certainly was the healthiest of the lot. He ran every morning, ate balanced food, practiced boxing on the local club and travelled alone all around the world.

It had surprised you as well, not as much as you relatives but still, though you couldn't find it in you to care much. In the last decades your life had been a drama. The entirety of your old friends had died on hunts, the child's you saw as yours killed as retribution, the one you loved long lost in the Empty. Truly there was nothing that fazed you anymore, much less the death of someone who you last saw on your seventeen birthday.

You are fifty years old and the only thing you want is to be the person in the casket.


End file.
